


Balance: It's a Thing

by shanachie



Series: Assassin Baby [31]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Ariana is her parents’ daughter, tony is well tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes across Ariana doing something that might be considered dangerous… if she was something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance: It's a Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> Thanks so much to angelskuuipo for her assistance with the betaing with this one. I’m finishing up the last of my holiday fics (posting the last three today). So I hope y’all enjoy them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

_Two Years After the Attempted Chitauri Invasion_

“What are you doing?” Tony demanded. He set the tablet down on the table and cautiously approached the railing that surrounded the balcony. Stopping a few feet from both the railing and the small child perched _on_ it, he glanced over the side. “Where are your…?” He waved his hand. “The adults in charge of you?”

 

Ariana shrugged, teetering slightly on the railing. “Not here,” she informed him.

“I can see that they are not here. But why? Why are they not here? And why are you up there?” Tony asked. “You’re going to fall. And then your mommy will make my life very painful.”

The little girl’s head tilted at his words, as if she was the bird her father was codenamed after. “Mommy only hurts bad people,” she declared.

“Your… Your… Well, yes, your mommy only hurts bad people, but I’m pretty sure she’d hurt someone if you were in danger.” Tony motioned her towards him. “Would you come down?”

“You do dangerous things,” she pointed out.

“Yeah. But I’m not a good influence. So.” Tony waved his hand again. “Do as I say, not as I do. Repeatedly. Often. And with great glee.”

Ariana giggled at his order, wiggling on the railing, and seemingly losing her balance for a moment. When Tony reached for her, she shook her head. “No, Unca Tony.”

The billionaire considered her for a minute. “If you get down…” he tried to think of what might bribe the little girl.

Ariana waited patiently, watching him as if she could see his brain whirling.

“You clearly get your patience from your daddy,” Tony informed her. “Do you want a pony? A car? An island?” He snapped his fingers. “A trip to Vegas!”

Ariana giggled, shaking her head at each suggestion. “No!” she laughed.

“How about your own robot?” he asked.

“Dummy!” she squealed.

Tony made a one foot dimension with his hands. “A little Dummy. Sorta. Well, better.”

“What are you promising my child?” Clint’s voice came from behind them.

Spinning around, Tony flailed his hands. “I wasn’t promising her anything. I was trying to get her off the the railing. Who left her alone? Why is she _on_ the railing?”

“ _Daddy_!” Ariana yelled, launching herself off the railing and towards her father.

Clint caught her in midair, shifting her around, and settling her on his hip. “Why shouldn’t she be on the railing? She knows not to fall.”

“And your scary other half doesn’t protest?”

“Consider her genetics, Stark.”

“You realize she’s not _actually_ a spider, right?” Tony asked. “I mean. Neither of them are.”

Clint laughed. “Yes, I realize that. But she’s also been doing almost the same acrobat training I had since she could walk. I’m pretty sure she’s safe.”

Tony pointed a finger at Ariana, who was grinning at him. “I have a heart condition. Do you hear me? You’re going to give me a heart attack. If your daddy doesn’t give me one first. Next thing I know you’ll be jumping off buildings just like him.”

“Well, you don’t have to give her any ideas, Stark,” Clint complained as the other man stalked away.


End file.
